


En Route

by mosvalsky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Airport bar au, M/M, that is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see some interesting people when working at a bar in a central airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Route

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I actually wrote this on the plane coming home from Los Angeles. And the idea is 100% the fault of cyborg-loves-pizza.tumblr.com so blame her.
> 
> Also: italics are Legolas' direct thoughts.

“Here you go- Cosmopolitan,” He said, passing the fruity drink to the odd-looking blond man.

He grunted a response of faint thanks. _Must be going somewhere unpleasant. Looks businessey_ , he thought, taking another glance at him. _Gruff businessey._

“What are you staring at me for?” His irritable words seemed to be sung. That had to be done on purpose. _The cosmopolitan suits him._

“Where are you headed?” he asked at length, completely unfazed.

The man stared at him back. He actually looks lovely angry like that, with his hair falling like a silver waterfall over his shoulders, accentuating his perfectly cut suit. _Hugo Boss? Nice._ The cosmo suited him, everything suited him. His damn smirk suited him. _What’s that for anyway_?

“Vegas.” _Oh, that’s why._

“Business?”

“Of sorts.” _What the hell does that mean? Hell, why do I care?_ “Why do you care anyway?” _Fuck_.

“Hell, I don’t know. You look interesting.”

“I could say the same about you. In physical terms, we are actually quite similar.”

The bartender looked down as if to examine himself, not that it actually made any difference. “I don’t see it,” He said after a slight hesitation. Mr. Boss says he looks like him? Whaaaaat? “Besides, I wear my hair up,” he continued, motioning to his head, covered in long blond strands of hair in the exact same color. _Ooooooh. I see_. “Oh. Maybe we do.”

“Yeah, take your hair down and you’ll see,” The bartender laughed, but worked the elastic band out of his hair, feeling very silly as he did so. He shook his hair free and ran a hand through it. “This feels so cliché,” he snorted.

“That’s because it is,” Mr. Boss said with a grin and a sideways glance. “What’s your name anyways?”

“Legolas,” He answered, a little shocked that the agitated businessman would care enough to ask. “You?”

“Thranduil.”

“Fancy name.”

“Mmmm,” He half-replied, finally taking a sip from his drink. “It’s good, thanks.” _The cosmo REALLY suits him_.

After a brief moment, Legolas smiled, and then danced back around the bar to fill an order for another customer. He did really enjoy his job, but for once, he just wanted to shirk off his duties and just talk to this man. But more people kept coming and wanting drinks.

At last, he looked back at Mr. Boss Thranduil and noticed he was about to leave.

He almost sprinted around to talk to him once more. “Wait, what are you doing in Vegas?” His curiousity would have killed him if he didn’t ask.

Thranduil laughed, his teeth showing brilliantly. “I’m the entertainment.”

Legolas could feel his brows rising above his head. “Wow.” He fought with himself to find words, “That’s awesome!”

The grin widened and somehow became even cheekier. He flipped the bartender a card, “Maybe you can check it out some time.”

Legolas felt a great amount of heat coloring his cheeks as he noted the bolded phone number. “y-yeah…”

_Does this mean I have a date?_

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Thranduil is a Vegas dancer.
> 
> Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
